Lex Luthor x reader oneshots
by lostintheconstallations
Summary: A big book of Lex Luthor one shots! I mainly do Smallville's Lex, but I will do BVS Lex!
1. Gone

The tears cascaded down your cheeks as you held your knees to your chest, your breaths came out in sharp gasps. Your phone laid in pieces on the rooms mahogany floor, obviously the cause of your distress.

You heard a quite knock on the door, "

(y/n)..." the voice called out. You soon heard the door open, then close. The footsteps drew closer, you knew who it was. The person toh needed most in that moment, Lex. "What happened?"

You didn't trust your voice, but you answered. "my... my friend." You paused, a fresh wave of sobs rushing over you. Lex only said silent, moving to where he was sitting next to you.

"H-he's.. dead, Lex."

Lex had a look of complete and utter shock on his face, he slowly wrapped his arms around you- trying to give you the much needed support. "How did this happen?"

"Suicide. He killed himself, I-I could've helped him! I could've done more.. I should've done more.." You felt your heart breaking all over again, it was like there was now this huge black hole inside you- everytime the thoughts plagued your mind you felt a sharp pang in your chest. You couldn't stop the tears, they just kept coming like a leaking spout.

"No.. don't you dare do that to yourself. You did all you could, he was sick. That is not your fault." Lex quietly whispered, his thumbs tracing small patterns on your side, Your hands clutching onto his shirt subconsciously.

"Promise you won't leave me, Lex. Please." You choked out, pulling away to look up at him.

His hands moved up to cup your face, the pads of his thumbs wiping your tears. "I swear for as long as I live, I will never leave you. I can't imagine a world with you gone."


	2. Little Birdie

His green eyes met yours from across The Talon, you quickly cast your gaze down to your cappuccino and took a sip. The last thing you wanted was to look creepy. Truth was, being the older sister of Clark Kent meant you saw Lex quite often, you had developed a 'thing' for him.

Lana pulled you from your thoughtful state as she sat down across from you. "I hope I'm not distracting you." she laughed, turning slightly to glance at the Luthor heir.

"Oh.. no.. of course not." you shook your head, sitting the coffee down on the table. "I wasn't busy, just daydreaming." you offered a small smile to shield your lie.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at you, a scoff pulling from her throat. "Don't you dare, (y/n). I've seen the way you look at him-"

You quickly cut her off, "And I've seen the way you look at Clark." you smirked before hearing a light cough beside the table.

You and Lana both looked up, only to be met by the soft steely gaze of Lex Luthor. "Lana, could I have a word with Miss Kent for a moment?" he said inconspicuously.

Lana gave you a sly smile before nodding and standing, bidding farewell to the man and going back to work.

"Is everything alright, Lex?" you asked, lacing your fingers together in front of you.

Lex gave you a light smirk before crossing his arms on the table. "(y/n), I know you have 'feelings' for me. A little Kent decided to tell me."

You bit your tounge, _oh I'm going to kill you, Clark Kent._ You didnt say anything aloud, your flushed pink completion speaking for itself.

"I just needed a confirmation before I made a fool out of myself." The bald man laughed, " (y/n), would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

The saliva in your mouth went dry, and you nodded. "Y-yes.. I'd love that, Lex." You stuttered out, a smile decorating your lips.

He returned it warmly, his hand moving from the crook of his elbow to over top your intertwined hands. "thank you, Clark." he laughed, shaking his head lightly.


	3. Little white stick

The small white stick in your hands seemed to laugh at you, making you more nervous than you originally were. Slowly you began to see the pink lines begin to form. You were so shocked you never heard Lex come in.

"he-" Lex was blindsided, before you could hide the test- he saw it.

Lex's mouth opened and closed, over and over again, until he managed to choke out- "I-Is that a p-pregnancy test?"

You were stunned into silence as he slowly put down his coat and slid the test out of your shaking hands. "Its positive." He breathed, his eyes the size of sausers. "I-Im going to be a... a dad."

You felt tears well in your eyes as a smile danced across his lips. The joy was radiating off of him, causing all of your distress to melt away.

"We're going to be parents, Lex." you smiled as he pulled you into a brusing kiss, his arms encircling your form.

"I love you, (y/n). We've only been together for two years and you've already made all of my dreams come true." he pulled away, his green eyes lit up.

"I love you too."


	4. hurt

The large spot on your ribs was finally brusing, the skin turning an unnatural purple. As you heard the bedroom door open, you dropped the thin fabric to hide the sickly sight.

"What are you doing?" Lex questioned, looking at the still packed suitcases from your three day trip to your parents.

"N-nothing." You smiled, unzipping one and beginning to take out the clothes. Only to wince and let out a slightly audible groan as you bent down.

This caught Lex's attention, his brows furrowing as he stepped closer. He took his hand and moved it to your bicep, pulling slightly so you'd turn around. "Lift up your shirt." He asked, a small lump forming in his throat.

Your hands began to shake as you grasped the material and pulled it up slightly, only showing a small sliver of your (s/c) skin.

"Higher."

The cotton brushed lightly against the tender skin as you pulled it up over the bruise. Tears formed in your eyes as you watched Lex turn from confused, to angry, to heartbroken in only about fifteen seconds.

Lex moved his hand to your ribs, "Who did this to you?" he demanded, a fire lighting in his eyes, he wanted whoever did this dead.

Your chest tightened, and the tears began to fall. At first they slowly cascaded down your flushed cheeks, and then they turned into sobs that wracked your whole body. Lex was quick to react, scooping you up and trying his hardest to help you.

once the noises emmiting from your throat subsided, you replied. "I was supposed to stay in Oregon with my parents for a week. I was only there for three days." you whispered as a pained look settled on his face.

"it was them."


End file.
